The Favour
by dokichan
Summary: For Katzztar's challenge. Kazuma Kuwabara decides to call in a favor from the Dark tournament. Things get a little complicated. Needless to say. Kuwabaracentered.


AN: Hello, all!!! I wrote this for Katzztar's challenge to all Kuwabara fans! In which Kuwabara must call in a favor from Koenma. I don't know if this qualifies but..... I don't know if the challenge is over yet either, but.... Yeah. Well, I really hope she issues some more challenges! It took me like two hours to write this..... Writers block. Hope this didn't suck to much. I want to get back to writing 'Kazuma' soon. Sorry to all that are waiting! Here's a cookie! 

Kazuma sat nervously fidgeting in Koenma's office. Botan had led him in right away, without even asking what it was he needed to see Koenma for. Kazuma sat nervously, squirming in his seat every so often. Finally the door swung open. (oh and the plot thickens!) 

If Koenma was surprised to see him, he sure didn't show it. 

"Hello Kuwabara. What can I do for you?" 

"Um...he-hello, there, um...actually... I kind of... Well, you see-" 

Kazuma stopped, frustrated for not being able to continue. He flushed deeply. Then started again. 

"Well, I don't know if you remember this but at the Dark tournament, well, you said that ...well, um.. That you would do me a favor, and I was kinda hoping-" 

Just as Kazuma had gathered enough courage to finish - Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama strolled lightly into the room. They faltered when they saw Kuwabara. The looked a bit startled. Koenma whistled innocently. 

"I thought the idiot wasn't coming." 

"What? Coming? Where? And- hey, don't call me an idiot.. Shrimp!" 

Koenma intervened before they started to argue. 

"Well, I didn't expect you guys so soon. Kuwabara was just here to.. What was it? Oh, yes. Call in a favor. Sit down please. We'll be done shortly." 

"Wait a minute! If they're going on a mission, why aren't I?" 

"Well, Kuwabara. Not that we're well.....saying your weak, but I do believe this particular mission is above your skill level." 

Kuwabara slumped back in his chair, defeated and depressed. Yusuke avoided eye contact and Kurama muttered his apologies. Hiei said nothing but his eyes dared Kuwabara to speak. However it was Koenma who spoke first. 

"Well then Kuwabara, what is it you want?" 

Remembering what he was here for Kuwabara straightened in his chair and was about to speak when he realized the company he was keeping. 

"Um...do I have to ask you now? Couldn't they ... Wait outside your office? I could come back later....." 

"What are you two talking about?" 

"Well, _Yusuke._ I owe Kuwabara a favor and apparently he's decided to call it in. Now, if you all don't mind. I'm quite curious about Kuwabara's request." 

They all stared expectantly at Kazuma. It was obvious Yusuke was holding back many comments to here Kazuma's answer. Kazuma's cheeks were stained pink once more. It was obvious he was quite embarrassed which just made Hiei's smirk more apparent and many of the others curiosity grow. 

"Well... I... Um.. Well, you see. There's this... Um, person. And they... Well.... Bother me quite frequently.... Socouldyoujustgetthemtoleavemealone?" 

Koenma held up his hand just as Yusuke was recovering from his confusion enough to ask more questions. 

"I see.... You'll have to be a bit more specific." 

"...like?" 

"Well, their name for one." 

"Yuki Uzumaki." 

"Gender?" 

"Male." 

"Country of residence?" 

"Um.. Japan, of course." 

"Relationship?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"What's your relationship to him?" 

"Oh, um... Well, he's my boss." 

"I thought I was your boss." 

"...you are, but I needed money and since you don't really pay me...." 

"Okay, okay. Now, how is he bothering you?" 

Kazuma didn't answer right away and the blush that never left him deepened. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, as if he couldn't find the words. Finally, he spoke. 

"Well... He, um.. You see.... He... I don't... Well, I don't want his.....advances...." 

For a minute everyone in the room was too shocked to speak. Finally Yusuke sputtered out a rough shout. 

"WHAT?!" 

Kurama joined in, as Hiei was seemingly shell shocked. 

"If someone was bothering you, you could have come to us Kuwabara." 

Finally Koenma calmed them down, well, mostly just Yusuke. 

"All right. I'll grant you this favor. Your boss won't be bothering you anymore-" 

"Wait a minute. That's a rip off! Kuwabara shouldn't have to waste his favor on something that stupid! Why can't he just use his spirit sword and frighten the guy off?" 

"_Because_ Urameshi, then he'd fire me!" 

"So?" 

"So? SO? I need this job! I can't get fired over something stupid like this!" 

"So now sexual harassment is stupid?!" 

"I never said that! I was just saying that he doesn't bother me that much anyway! I mean, he does, but.... Just... shuddap Urameshi..." 

Kazuma leaned back in to his chair, grumbling. Cheeks a fetching pink. Yusuke smirked, knowing he had won. He turned back to Koenma. 

"Koenma, Kuwabara will be saving his favor. I'll take care of this for him." 

"Hiei and I will help you." Kurama smiled politely and Hiei refused to meet anyone's gaze though he seemed quite disturbed at the concept of Kuwabara in _this_ type of danger. 

"Fine..." Kazuma wailed miserably, certain he'd just lost another job. "I don't work again until tomorrow though...." 

Kazuma walked swiftly to work. Not knowing if it was a bad or good thing that team Urameshi had not shown up at his place of residence. Maybe he'd get to keep his job, though he'd still have to deal with his boss Yuki..... 

Kazuma hung his jacket up in the kitchen, already in his waitering clothes. He greeted the cooks before going to relieve the waiter or waitress on the shift before his. Yuki caught him at the counter. Kazuma forced a polite smile. 

"Mr. Uzumaki." 

"Hello there, Kazuma." He nearly purred. Kazuma winced slightly. 

"Well, I should get back to work...." 

"Of course, you know, I think you may have to work late tonight -if it's all right with you- I might need some help closing up." 

"Uh....well, I would but I can't.... I already promised my sister that-" 

"Of course. Though I dare say, I don't see how you ever make it to work with all these plans of yours. They might just get you fired one day." 

Kazuma's boss left, eyes narrowed and in a bad mood. He'd caught on to Kazuma's excuses long ago. Though Kazuma knew he'd be back in a while anyway. 

It was about halfway through Kazuma's shift when he noticed Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke waltzing into the restaurant. Too bad he was the one that had to serve them. He walked to their table, cautiously, but they spotted him right away. Unfortunately at that moment Kazuma's boss came through the door. Kazuma made his way to their table before his boss had a chance to stop to speak to him. Not that it'd matter, he'd probably come bother Kazuma while he was serving. Kazuma was proved right. 

Just as Kazuma reached the table and was about to speak, his boss came up behind him. 

"Hello, I'm Yuki Uzumaki. I would like to personally welcome you to our restaurant." 

At the name, each of Team Urameshi's eyes sharpened. Everyone except the boss seemed to notice. 

"-and this is one of our _most_ treasured waiters Kazuma." 

Unfortunately at that moment Kazuma's boss decided to cop a feel by 'accidentally' tripping into Kazuma. 

Kazuma's eyes widened and he squeaked, a blush staining his cheeks. His boss had draped himself over Kazuma who was pushed forward under his weight, putting them in quite a compromising position. The boss had a hentai grin on his face while his hands 'discreetly' wandered. 

Before Kazuma even had a chance to do anything in his defense. Yusuke, Kurama, and surprisingly even Hiei had sprung to his defense. Lucky Yusuke got to him first or he'd of been done for. Yusuke had instinctively started to punch and kick, remembering to use his spirit gun a while later. They left many traumatized people in the restaurant. 

A little later in the Day. Koenma's office. 

Koenma watched as Team Urameshi entered. All, except Kazuma, looked sheepish. Kazuma, as was his habit of late, was blushing. He spoke up softly. 

"Um.... Koenma, I think I'll be calling in my favor now." 

Koenma snickered. 

"It didn't work." 

"No, it did... It's just, well, they kind of traumatized a lot of people in the meanwhile...." 

Koenma looked at them and chuckled. So, that's why they were so sheepish! He looked back at Kazuma and smiled brightly. 

"I'll see what I can do." 


End file.
